Dear Dad
by Gipity88
Summary: So, I found that in Tron: Legacy's Sam Flynn's canon past, he was put into school therapy because of his bad behavior so I came up with this idea of him having to write a journal, due to a suggestion by his therapist. Hope you enjoy! 3
1. DATE: October 10th, 1997

Dear Dad,

This is... Stupid. I don't even know why I'm bothering to write this. My school therapist said that it would be good for me to let my feelings out like this... To write in a journal. She said she didn't even have to read it if I didn't want her to. If that's the case, how does she even know that I wrote it? Here I am though, writing this stupid thing.

She told me that sometimes it helps when you make your journal like a friend. Give it a name or something. She even suggested acting like it was you or Mom. So, I chose you. I don't know why. It seemed like a good idea.

I guess you probably aren't too happy to hear I'm seeing a therapist. It's not my choice, though I should have known my last mishap would be the last straw. They were just waiting for me to do something a little worse, and I did. I don't see it as bad though. I was protecting a freshman. I think you would agree I didn't do anything wrong. That jerk deserved it.

The school board didn't see it that way. So, to therapy I went. The therapist just asks me these questions like 'how does that make you feel' and lame stuff like that. I talk to her, about this and that... I even talked about Mom.

She tries to get me to talk about you, but I don't ever say too much. Maybe that's why she wants me to write this. I guess writing that kind of stuff is easier than saying it out loud, but still... I don't see what good it'll do.

So... It's been eight years since you... Disappeared. I don't know how else to put it. I don't know you if you left or... Somebody took you away. Alan keeps telling me you would have never left me. I want to believe that but... Who knows, right? You might have just wanted to run away somewhere, get away from it all. If you did, that's a hell of a way to treat your son.

I don't want to believe you did, but the other option isn't any better. What if you were kidnapped by people who hated what you were accomplishing, or going to accomplish? Or worse, you could have been killed and they hid your body really well... Ugh, I've been playing too many crime games. Whatever happened, I just hope that you're alive. I like to hope that I'll see you again sometime.

Oh, Gram is calling me for dinner. She made roast beef with mashed potatoes, corn, and peas and carrots. I offered to help but she said for me to go and get my homework done. Not sure if this counts as homework but I don't really care. Anyway, I guess I'll talk to you later... Bye.

Love, Sam


	2. DATE: October 12th, 1997

**DATE: October 12th, 1997**

Dear Dad,

I planned on writing to you yesterday, but it just didn't work out. School decided to just drop a huge load of homework on us, so that's what I did all day. I don't like to procrastinate with that sort of stuff too often. I just like to get it done so I can just do what I want. It's not like it's really hard anyway.

I'm sure you would be happy to learn that I'm doing well in school. Well, the school board says more than well. I'm in the top 3% of my class. It's funny how easy I can imagine your reaction if I had been able to tell you that in person. "Alright, man!" or "Good job, kiddo!" comes to mind. I guess this is why they haven't gotten on me too hard in the past, despite how much trouble I've caused them. I'm one of their top students, so they actually want to bother keeping me around. Works for me.

My day was alright today. I went to my classes, ate lunch with a couple of guys who aren't exactly role models, like me. The 'bad' kids, you could call it. It's not like I'm hurting anyone. Not really, anyway. After school, I sped off (I've got a Ducati like you. They're the best.) and just cruised. It's good to just go, you know? To have that rumble of the engine beneath you, the wind surrounded your body, that speed... I've got to admit, I don't exactly follow the speed limit. Sometimes not even close. I don't get caught though... It's not like I want Gram to know that I'm speeding outside of school property too.

I got home in time to help out with dinner. This time Gram made pasta with marinara sauce and Caesar salad. I'm sure you miss her dinners. Wherever you are, they don't make a meatloaf like she does, right? Doubt it.

I guess you've noticed I haven't mentioned Gramp yet... He's gone. We lost him three years ago. It was too soon. It had only been five years after you. Gram was heartbroken, but I took care of her. I still do. I don't want to lose her too. I'm tired of losing people. First Mom, then you, then Gramp... Maybe I can get a break and Gram will live a really long time. I help her as much as I can around the house and I protect her. I don't like her to answer the door when I'm not here. I rigged up some cameras to a television for her, and I had an intercom put in. We're an easy target for being mugged. It's not like we're poor. Hopefully what I do is enough.

Well, I'm beat. I'm going to go play a video game before I go to bed. Not sure what yet. Talk to you soon.

Love,

Sam


End file.
